Mailicious
is the Mailbox Complien. It belongs to the Metal and Dark Elements. It is not known to grow into or from anything. Appearance Mailicious has a box-shaped metal head, with the face being inside the front of the box. All that can be seen of the face is two eyes, but it supposedly also has a mouth. Two claws protrude from the front of the face, that help it dig through the underground, and it has a metal flap to protect its face as it moves. The red flap on the side is magnetic, and serves as a compass, guiding Mailicious towards the location of certain suburban neighbourhoods. They have a wooden "stem," which allows them to emerge from the ground. Mailiciouses are at an average, about two feet tall, and often weigh no more than thirty pounds, usually being lighter. Information Mailiciouses are rare Compliens that usually are born far away from suburban areas. However, since the areas they are born in often have much stronger Compliens than them, Mailiciouses usually have to move away. The body of a Mailicious, over years of evolution, has adapted to move underground, with sharp claws that are proficient for digging, and a magnetic compass-like appendage, that guides them around, as the metal flap protects its face from harm. Its eyes have adapted to see in places with low light sources, in the rare chance they do have to open their eyes. Occasionally, while digging, Mailiciouses will come in contact with other, weaker Compliens such as Moleholes. Usually in this instance, the Mailicious will uncover its face, and use its large claws to devour its prey whole. Mailicouses will continue digging until they reach a suburban neighborhood, where they pop out of the ground, effectively disguising themselves as a normal mailbox. From here, the Mailicious enjoys feasting on certain smaller Compliens and other creatures that come near it. Its claws are connected to long arms, which can stretch out long distances, allowing them to grab prey from several feet away. That being said, Mailicious rarely are a threat towards Complinoids, since most of them are a fair bit larger than Mailicious. However, there have been instances in the past when Mailiciouses posed a threat towards young members of these species, though hardly any fatalities have been reported as of the last few decades from the hands of a Mailicious. Mailicious only really prove as a nuisance towards mailmen, who attempt to place mail in them, which they often try to gobble up. As time passed on, digital mail became much more commonplace in areas where Mailiciouses would more often appear, and this effectively allowed Mailiciouses to stay in place, while still causing no harm towards citizens. In the off-chance that Mailiciouses do cause harm, however, they oftentimes end up going back underground, where they proceed to claw their way towards another neighborhood. Habitat Mailiciouses are subterranean Compliens found most commonly in urban and suburban areas of Eukiyfrenia and Comipea, though they are rarely found as far south as Swoule. Growth Origin Some insights on 's origins. Name Its name is derived from "mail" and "malicious." Design Its design is inspired by mailboxes. Trivia *Originally, it had two grown forms called Cozilla and Wandazilla. However, they were deleted due to obvious references to Fairly OddParents, and due to colliding with the 2016 redesign of Mailicious. **It was named Flapzilla prior to 2019. *They are attracted to splüklouines. They do not eat them, but hold them in their mouth to spit the poisonous juice at attackers. Category:Compliens Category:Metal Element Category:Dark Element Category:Compliens that don't grow Category:Made by Anonymous Users Category:Rare Compliens Category:Urban Compliens Category:Gray Compliens Category:Brown Compliens Category:Red Compliens Category:Genderless Compliens Category:Carnivorous Compliens Category:Animalistic Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens Category:Created in 2011